The Daily Life of Hakuno and Tamamo
by DrexelDragonz
Summary: Title says it all! A series of one shots! Shenanigans Ensue, OOC Characters! And many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This idea came from a picture, I don't even know. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-Moon**

 **-Sexually Harassing Tamamo is like Burning Fire-**

Hakuno staring at her Servant decided to do something stupid, what if i sexually harass my servant, she thought. Will it tone down her affections? So with determination she charge in her room.

6 Stages of Harassment.

 **Stage 1: Headpats**

"Caster," Hakuno stated, looking at her smiling servant.

"Yes? Master." Tamamo answered,

Not answering her servant she pats Tamamo's head. Looking at her servant's reaction, she finds out, that it doesn't work.

Heck, Tamamo even looks happier than she was before!

Fail

 **Stage 2: Touching her Shoulders**

"Tamamo!" Hakuno shouted, putting her hands on the servant's shoulder. She was answered with a cute tilt of the head, followed up by a cute frown.

Fail

 **Stage 3: Gropping her Butt**

Hakuno blushes at the thought, but still decided to go with it.

She slows down so that Tamamo will over take her, seeing the opportunity she gropes Caster's butt.

"Kya~ Master! Your so bold!" Caster shrieked in happiness. "If you wanted to do it you should have waited until we were in our room."

Fail

 **Stage 4: Gropping her Breast**

This time she will succeed! with that thought she gropes the breast of an unsuspecting Tamamo, Caster let out a glasses destroying shriek, she took hold of her Masters hand,

"Master! Let's do grope wars!"

Shit! Hakuno thought sweating, she experience the entire night awake.

 **Stage 5: Tracing a finger behind her Back.**

Hakuno finding out that her servant was oblivious, decided to do something different, she trace a finger from Caster's shoulders to her back, she felt Caster shiver.

"Master~ so bold! keep going!"

Hakuno palms her face.

Fail

 **Last Stage: Hugging her Tail**

This was the greatest idea Hakuno has ever thought, she giggled like a school girl, -she is one though- while hugging her servant's tail.

"Master, does it feel great!" Tamamo exclaimed happily, she was answered with a nod.

I can live with this, Hakuno thought and goes back to hugging the tail.

 **End Note: Yeah, that just happened, if it get's enough views i might turn this into a series. I dunno. The daily life of F!Hakuno and Caster...hmmmm...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, 500 views, 2 reviews, 5 follows and 3 faves. It's decided then, i will turn this into a series. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-moon.**

 **-Turns out Catnip works on Foxes.-**

It all started great for Tamamo, who was skipping in the school hallway. She decided to wear her spaghetti stripe hoodie and shorts for the occasion. Ignoring the confuse looks she was getting, her mind was on the prize at the end of this hallway, namely her loving master.

She squealed when she remembered the events yesterday. On how her master was doing this and that to her, and on the b-. Let's not go there, this is a Rated K fic.

*cough* Anyway, with a new found energy her skipping turned into a jog making her way to the garden. But we should know that caster was weak, as in weakly weak. Especially her luck, her luck rivals Cu and Emiya when you choose her as your spirit, i mean Rank E luck, specially on day 1.

So unsuprisingly, suprisingly not, when she turned in the corner, she bumped into someone. Causing the guy to yelp and dump all the contents of his baggage on top of an unlucky Caster.

The box was labeled catnip, why is the guy carrying catnip you say? Well, i don't know, even the guy doesn't know.

The change was immediate, her eyes turn foggy, her lips formed into a lecherous smile, and her face was blushing.

Staggering, she continues her walk, giving a giggle every few seconds. The guy knowing he was screwed, high tailed it out of there. He'll look for his servant and hide.

Hakuno breaths a sigh and look up at the fake sky enjoying her day. The door on her right suddenly opened, and in walk her servant. She gave a smile and said, "Caster!"

And suddenly realized something was wrong. First indication was that her servant was staggering, like some sort of drunkard. Second, her spaghetti colored hoodie was down, showing the white skin of her collarbone (she knows it usually shows her collarbone, but she's showing to much right now!), Lastly, she was staring at me with longing, not the usual longing, this was longing longing. The look reserved for virgin dudes, who wanted to have *beep* but can't.

Feeling dread fill her, she did the most sensible thing a human being should in the face of this adversary. She did an about face and hightailed it out of there.

She runs faster when she heard foot steps behind her. Hakuno knew she's no match for a servant so she'll do this the smart way.

Step 1, run away. Step 2, Look for Rin, Step 3, grovel to the girl to save her. Lastly, if she declines use the girl as bait.

It was fool proof! with that she runs faster, making her way to the roof, if it doesn't work, well Hakuno will be experiencing 'the night'.

She shivers, remembering the days when she was ignoring Tamamo. The servant was relentless, let's just say that having mana transfer every hour will traumatize you.

"Master~" Tamamo called out, her words with an obvious tilt at the end. "Shiz!" she pushed her legs to go faster.

She rounded the corner and bump into someone, like servant like master. Hakuno says her sorry and runs off,

"Master and me~, doing [Redirected] ~, this and that and [Oh gods no!] ~"

Hakuno felt like crying, the words Tamamo was singing was so- gods! someone save me!

Her form of salvation appeared in the horizon. There on the roof where Rin, Rani and Leo talking about who knows what. She did a slide -making famous baseball players proud- after the slide she jumps and did a barrel roll, and stop in front of the 3 in a bow.

"Save me!" the 3 were confuse. They were about to ask what was wrong when a voice was heard, "Master~ come play with Tama-chan~"

"Hiiieeeee!" Hakuno ducked behind Rin. The door to the roof opened with a bang, and in came a giggling Tamamo

"So? why do we need to save you?" Rin asked the girl behind her. "She wants to do [Word Block!] and [Please stop!] to me!"

"Isn't that what she always do?" Leon stated,

"This time it will be different! I can feel it!"

"Meh, you should be happy, it's not everyday a heroic spirit wants to have [Beep] with you." Rani said in a monotone voice. Seeing that she wasn't going to get help from the 3, she gave up.

Tamamo reached her, then hefted her up on her shoulder. "Let's have fun! I need mana master~"

Hakuno only whimpered, "Good bye world. May i rest in peace."

 **End Note: So, yeah i don't know where this came from but i'm going to roll with it. I love this ship to much, thanks for the read! See ya next time!**

 **-Drexeru out!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lateness of this update! I got busy typing my FF13 story, wanted to finish it. But, I already have like 2 more chapters after this lined up for this fic! The next update will probably be a week or two weeks from now!**

 **Sakewmatsui: Your comment prompt me to write this one, thanks for that!**

 **Hellifrit: You're here to? Hahaha…man thanks for reviewing bro! And I will don't worry. Sempai will do his/her best!**

 **Bunny153539: yes, rape jokes will fill this fic, that's how perverted the Tamamo is of this fic.**

 **Jhellou: Thanks dude!**

 **Anthem of the Night: Yes she is dude. Who doesn't want an overly affection fox girl running after you.**

 **Kb and ethereal-23: Thanks to you two, this was turned into a story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate/Extra belongs to type-moon!**

 **-A Sick Master is Best Master-**

"Something is wrong." Rin blurted suddenly out of nowhere, causing the other people present to look at her.

"Now that you mention it, it's too quiet." Rani joined in a monotone voice, "Oh! Must be because Tamamo and Hakuno aren't here." At Julius's words their mouths formed an 'o'

"I'll get her then." Rin volunteered, she stands up, dusting her skirt off, and makes her way to a certain brown haired girl's room

 **Class 2-B**

"Hakuno are you awake?" no answer, Rin was about to call out again when she heard moaning. She paused, and lean her head on the door. Yup, she definitely hear moaning. Sliding the door open, she nearly passed out right there and there when she saw the scene in front of her.

A red face Hakuno was half naked, only her bra and panty keeping the girl decent. She was straddling a giggling Tamamo, who was naked, literally, her fluffy tail swaying left and right.

They look at the girl, their reactions where different. Hakuno only stared at Rin, while Tamamo looks like she doesn't know what's going on.

"Tamamo, did you put a spell on her?"

"Heavens no! When I woke her up she started doing this and that!"

"And you didn't stop her?!"

"Why would I?" Rin palmed her face at Tamamo's answer, she was hopeless! "Something's wrong with her it's obvious. So, let me look at her."

"Okay, Master I- Yan~" Tamamo moaned not finishing her sentence, because Hakuno was massaging her ears with her mouth. "Master~"

"This has to stop?!" Rin pulled Hakuno off the whining caster, "Now, what's wrong with you?" she touched Hakuno's forehead and retracted her hands. "Ouch, that's hot!" she takes out a thermometer and shoves it at the master's mouth. "40 degrees!"

"40 degrees! Master, you need to rest!" Tamamo clothed herself with a flick of her finger and carried the girl off the bed.

"You didn't know she was sick!"

"She attacked me! And my mind went blank!" the fox caster depended herself; she totally did not enjoy what her master did, nope, not at all.

"You are a terrible liar." Rin deadpanned causing Tamamo to blush.

"Tama~, I need a hug." The master whined spreading her arms, she looks at Tamamo with the dreaded puppy eyes. It punched through Caster's mushy heart. She was about to jump on her when Rin stopped her.

"No! You are not continuing that!"

"But-!"

"No buts! Now go make a soup while I go to Sakura for some medicine." Rin paused, realizing something. "On second thought, Tamamo you go get the medicine, I'll make the soup!"

Tamamo tried to object, that she will make the soup, but Rin was having none of that. "Get that medicine." She points at the door, with a whine Tamamo exits the room.

"Now, we need to clothe you, then make that soup." She took out a long sleeve turtle neck and pants. She was about to lift the girl up when suddenly she finds herself being straddled by the red face master.

"Cu!" Rin shrieked at the top of her lungs. The servant materialized inside the room, and abruptly faints when she saw the two girls, blood coming out of his nose. "You are useless! Hakuno, don't do this!"

Her scream echoed across the building. Hearing this Tamamo used her speed to teleport inside the room. "Tamamo! Help! get your master off of me!" without second thought she pulled her master off the girl.

"Gods, she is a beast! I didn't think someone can have a grip like that!" Rin said, adjusting her shirt, for some reason it slipped off during the earlier events.

"I got the medicine." She shoves the tablet on her master's mouth and forced her to drink making Hakuno faint. "There! Sakura told me she'll be as good as new tomorrow."

"Thank god!" she looks at Cu, who was already conscious, and Tamamo. "You are not to say this to anyone; what happened earlier will not leave this room! Got it?"

"Got it!" both the servants said, the next day Hakuno tried to make Rin talk of the events that happened yesterday, she was answered with a blush and a scream to the face.

"What did I do?" Hakuno asked her servant.

"Something great!" the caster giggled and skipped happily. The master was confused.

 **End**

 **Whew, that was hard. Thanks for reading! Leave a Follow, Fave, or review! See ya next time!**

 **-Drexeru out-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I lied! XP gonna post this now. Because i'll be busy next week. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-moon**

 **-Picture Bait is super effective-**

"Leo, I wish to conduct an experiment. Will you be willing to help?" Rani's monotone voice interrupted Leo's tea time with Gawain, after all his British stip upper lip needs tea 24/7.

"What kind of experiment?"

"I wish to know if a servant will fall to a simple trap."

"And..." Leo trailed of, wanting to know more.

"I wish to know if you can procure some strings."

"Strings?" Leo parroted, he tilts his head. "I need it to attach the bait."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen? are you sure master?" Gawain interjects, placing his tea cup down.

"Hmmm...sounds fun. We shall help in any way we can."

"Splendid, so here's the plan."

 **-Later-**

in the hallway we can see a merrily skipping Tamamo, singing to herself about rainbow and sunshine.

She was about to reach a curve in the hall when her sharp eyes saw a picture a few feet away from her.

She frowns and looks at it closer, and promptly shriek when she saw it was a picture of her master, who just got out of the bath.

She looks around to see if there was anyone present. Deeming it safe she was about to swipe the picture when it suddenly flew and land a few feet away from her. Just by that action alone, Tamamo should've sense that something was wrong, but her mind was clouded with the picture of her master so she paid it no mind.

She took a few step and tried to swipe it again, but it was the same result. "I will not be denied!" with that she chased after the picture, turning from one intersection to another, not taking her eyes off the prize.

Finally the picture stop below a really big box, being held up by a stick. The idiocy of the plan and trap was enough to make Gawain palm his face. Asking himself why they were doing this.

Tamamo not seeing the box, probably just ignored the trap, leaps for the picture, she smiles and hug it to her chest, the next thing she knows everything was dark. "Mikon! What happened?!"

"The probability of that succeeding was only 5%, and yet someone fell for it, is the percentage off Leo?" Rani asked from behind a bush, looking at the box, a string in her hand.

"No, it's just Tamamo." Leo deadpanned,

"But, I use the same technique earlier and it was also a success."

"What? who did you test it?"

"Hakuno."

"Hakuno?!" Leo exclaimed in surprise, the Hakuno, strongest master in the moon cell fell for a kiddie trap? what madness is this.

"I use a bait of Yakisoba's to lead her in a same trap, just like Tamamo, Hakuno also fell for it."

"I don't-" Leo was trying to form a coherent sentence but his brain short circuited from the shocking connfession from the Atlas humonculus.

"Leo, thank you for accompanying me for today, the data I gathered will be useful."

"Your welcome," Gawain answered, he thinks his master is still broken so he answered for him. "You may return to your tea, Gawain." with a bow Rani walks away.

"Master, drinking some tea will make you all better. Please don't think to much."

With that he guides his still gaping master away from the scene.

"Mikon! Someone help!"

 **End Note: Sorry for the wrong words, I typed this on my phone. Thanks for reading**

 **-Drexeru out-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: An update! Le gasp! How did this happened? XP...jk, Sorry for the lateness! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-Moon**

 **-The water is on fire!-**

Servants where a mystery, everything they do defies all that is normal. Somewhere in a faraway land, Servants are causing mischief for their masters.

But our focus is on the moon cell, this place was a cybernetic world where hackers roam. 'I thought mage's where bad with technology! Why are they hacking!' interrupted a confused Tamamo.

'Hush! Let narrator-sama do her job!' Hakuno whispered,

*cough* Anyway, let us start. I will tell you the day that a certain fox -Jackal- (Hey!) broke a certain Rin Toshaka.

 **-A.D 123456887, Tuesday, Februay 30-**

'The heck! what kind of a date is that!' the narrator ignored the confused Leo.

* * *

"So? let me get this straight." Rin rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking at a sheepish looking Hakuno. "Your servant is having a fight with Robin, and he dared Tamamo too do something that will make me faint?"

"Yes," Hakuno stated nonchalantly.

"What is wrong with these servants!" she smacks the table with her fists.

"Look on the bright side, at least those two are getting along."

"Hakuno, the day those two get along is when the world is ending." (F/GO right there.)

Before Hakuno can answer an explosion rang across the school, sending the two master sprawling on the ground.

"What is it now?"

"Tamamo." Hakuno said with a deadpan voice, when it comes to things like this she knew her servant was at fault.

"Let's go and see what's going on."

 **-Later-**

"In your face Robin! I did it! woohoo!" Tamamo celebrated jumping up and down, a cursing Robin put money on the caster's outstretched hand.

"I got to admit that was cool." Robin said while looking at the people running around. They were all on fire, even the fountain was burning.

A passed out Rin, who was covered in burns, was being poked with a stick by a blank faced Hakuno.

"The probability of water burning is 0%, and yet Tamamo did it." Rani said, "Tamamo, I must find out your secret, how do you make a fire that can burn water?"

"The secret is...Greek fire!"

"Eh?" Rani deadpanned at Tamamo's answer.

"Throw Greek fire, chant some spell and poof! Instant water burner!"

"What's the point?" Hakuno asked, standing up.

"Of what?"

"Of that I mean, we aren't even going to use it."

"But I will Hakuno, thank you for the Intel Tamamo." with a bow Rani walks out.

"So, were was I? Oh yeah," Tamamo looks at Robin. "In your face!"

Hakuno palms her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: An update! XD...I am loosing my motivation for this story, i dunno why. But, since seeing Jhelou's review sparked an inspiration and this happened. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate Extra belongs to Type-Moon.**

 **-Dimension Hopping is Awkward (1)-**

"So? who are you?" Rin asked, well, Rin. She stared at her doppelganger. Off to the side were Tamamo and Hakuno, with Hakuno draped on Caster's shoulders, looking back and fort between the two. Along with a orange haired guy and blonde hair girl.

"I am so confused." Hakuno groaned out pinching her cheek

"You said it," The orange hair said with a sweatdrop. "Rin." Hakuno called out. "Yes?" they both answered, Hakuno groans again, palming her face.

"Tamamo, take me away, i have a headache."

"Hai! Master!" Tamamo carried Hakuno bridal style, and started going back to their room. "Stop!" Rin exclaimed, holding on Tamamo's collar.

"You are not leaving me alone to deal with this!"

"I don't answer to anyone other than my Master!"

"What she said, and i smell trouble so i'm evacuating before it starts." Hakuno said with sniff.

"No, if i go down! you go down with me!

"Eh..." Hakuno trailed off,

"Don't 'eh' me! We need to put these 3 back to where they belong."

"Hey! we are not items!" Stay!Rin said with shriek. "Well, what do i call you then?" Extra!Rin said.

"Now, now, let's calm down. It's not good to fight." Orange dude tried to diffuse the situation, key word 'tried'. He was answered with a gandr on the face, causing him to fall on his back. "Shiro!" blondie shrieked, kneeling next to the passed out boy

Hakuno flinched, "Ouch," that has got to hurt, seeing that everyone was occupied she gave Caster a silent command. The fox nods, walking away

The master and servant duo was hit with a gandr.

"Hakuno you are staying!"

"Why...i don't wanna!" Hakuno whined like a kid, Tamamo was rubbing the back of her head. "Mikon! That hurts!"

"So fake Rin, what did you do to get here?" Extra!Rin said with a frown.

"I am not a fake! and the reason is because I was experimenting and well, I kinda slipped on a word. It exploded the next thing we know, we are here."

"Judging by the armor the blonde is wearing she's a servant."

"Yes, we are in a grail war, in our world that is."

"I see, Hakuno! Tamamo! you guys done recovering yet?"

The girl gave a shaky thumbsup, the caster only whined.

"That'll do, we need to see Rani."

Stay!Rin was about to ask when she was interrupted. "She is a humonculus made by Atlas."

"Oh, awesome."

 **-Fuwa!-**

"Good news, they can go back. Bad news it will be for while." Rani in a monotone voice, looking at the shell shocked faces of the three. "You heard the girl, guess your stuck here until you find a way back." Extra!Rin deadpanned.

"Darn it!" Stay!Rin gritted her teeth and kicks the chair Shirou was sitting on causing him to fall. "We got a grail war! We can't dissapear!" she ignored the whining master.

"Rani, here are those-" Gawain paused when he saw the blonde girl. He drops the files he was holding and kneeled in front of her. "Your Majesty!"

"What?!" was everyone's reply at that.

"Gawain! Is that you?" Blondie exclaimed eyes widening.

"Yes, Your majesty!"

"Please stand my knight!" Gawain did just that, and was abruptly hugged by the teenage looking King?

"So? who's that?" Hakuno finally said.

"Your Majesty I wish you too meet the master that bested me in combat!"

"For you to beat one of my knights, you must be strong indeed. Pardon, I will introduce myself. I am Arthuria, you may know me as Arthur Pendragon."

"Eh?!" was everyone's shout, again.

"Your King Arthur!" Stay!Rin shouted,

"My servant is King Arthur?" Shiro questioned, not believing that the famous knight is his servant.

"Arthur is a girl?!" Hakuno and Tamamo exclaimed.

"Okay, stop. That's getting annoying." Gawain said with a sigh.

"Gawain are you done?" the door opened and in came Leo.

Leo and Arthur both look at each other. Everyone paused, "Yo-"

 **-To be continued-**

 **Leave a fave, follow or review i'll apprectiate it! See ya later!**

 **-Drexeru Out-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am back for an update! Enjoy! I had a hard time with this one. But since it was done i decided to post it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate/Extra belongs to Type-moon!**

 **-Drawing Yuri is not okay-**

"Alice! Tell me?! Do you know who drew this!" Rin asked, no, demanded to the playing twins.

They tilt their head and saw the paper that was shove in front of them, it was a greatly drawn manga, of a certain Master and her Fox Servant, doing things that are not suppose to be seen by innocent kids. (They aren't innocent so I think its okay)

"Oh yeah! Julius did it!" they both said, thanking the duo she run ahead, leaving a comedic dust cloud in her wake.

 **-Later-**

"Hn, the outline of this pag-" Julius never finished, because the door to the Multimedia room opened with bang, and in came Rin, "Rin stupid kick!" and drop kick the Haraway Assassin.

"Josephine!" was Julius words when he flew and landed on a bunch of tables.

The others who were present in helping Julius draw, all stare dumbfounded.

"I'll give you at the count of 10 to run away! 1-" she hasn't even said the first number when everyone left.

"Julius! What possesed you to draw these!" Rin shouted to the assassin that was on the ground.

"It was a side project, I was bored, since I am an able artist, I decided to put my skill to the test."

"By drawing Yuri smut of Hakuno and Caster!" Rin shouted throwing the manga on Julius's face, hard.

"I have asked permission, and Tamamo said yes."

"Of course she'll say yes! That servant is Hakuno-sexual! Her being drawn lewdly with her master is okay with her!"

"But Hakuno said yes!" Julius rebutted, causing Rin to pause.

"Say that again, i didn't hear right?" Rin puts her pinkie in her ear, she must've heard wrong. Yes, Hakuno didn't said-

"Hakuno said yes." Julius repeated, she took Julius by the front of his shirt and punch him in the gut. She dropped him like a sack of potatoes and runs outside, hunting for a certain master.

 **-Later-**

"Rin idiot kick!" It took Hakuno by surprise, she was just talking to Drake when she felt a force on her back.

"Ave Maria!" was her words when she flew a few feet away.

"Hakuno! What possessed you too say yes!"

Hakuno coughed and rub her back, "My back, I think i broke a rib." (What?) she was coughing out every word.

"Don't be a drama queen! Why did you say yes!" Rin said, her arms crossed.

"Yes? I'm confused?" Hakuno asked, looking at Rin.

"I mean this!" She threw the manga on the master's face causing her to fall, again.

"What is this?" she looks at the book, and suddenly her face turns a fifty shade of red.

"Ba-ba-bawa-bawah." was Hakuno's incoherent words, in her face was a greatly drawn page of her and Tamamo doing things.

"Oh gods! Who drew this!" Hakuno exclaimed, throwing the book.

"Julius!"

"I'm going to murder him!" Hakuno promised,

"Anyway, he said when she asked you, you said yes."

"He didn't ask me for anything!"

"Then who?"

 **-?-**

"Mikon!" was Tamamo's word while reading the manga.

"You are brilliant Tamamo!" Sakura said, reading the same manga, after all Caster wasn't the only one in it.

A passerby heard the lecherous giggle coming out of the nurse's office. "Nope, nope. I didn't hear anything." with that he walks pass it while denying everything.

"I can die happy now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Really short update. Sorry for it, Xd...An** **d here's the next chapter enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Fate/Extra type-moon**

 **-When something is on Fire, be calm and don't pour Flammable oil-**

"Tamamo, what are you doing?" was the innocent question from her fellow Caster Servant.

"Well, Alice, I'm cooking for my Master!" Tamamo answered, stirring something in the pot.

"I see, by the way Auntie?"

"Hmm?"

"The pot is on fire." Alice pointed at the said pot, and indeed the metal itself was burning, while the contents are safe.

"Mikon!" Tamamo panicked, clutching her head. "How did that happened?!"

"Magic!"

"Not now Alice! Water! I need water!" Tamamo run to the sink, and took the bucket that was on the floor, it has the words 'Flammable Oil' but Caster musn't have seen it.

"Heev-ho!" she said and threw the contents on the pot. The explosion that happened was heard across the school.

 **-Later-**

"Honestly, how did cooking turn into this!" the kitchen, in one word was a disaster. Floor tile, tables, and the surrounding area was scorched. In the middle of it were two person, one short and one tall.

Alice was blackier than usual. Her entire person was covered in black soot while Tamamo looked like a black shadow.

They both cough, and rub off their soot covered face. "That, was a bad idea." Alice deadpanned.

"Not my fault! I panicked okay!" Tamamo answered who was still coughing.

"So? What now?"

"I don't know Alice."

Right after Tamamo said that, the sprinklers activated, drenching the entire school, shrieks of 'why' and 'What happened' echoed across the school.

"So, we runaway?"

"Good idea." with that the two hid from the other occupants of the school for the entire day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello! I have returned for an update! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Review:**

 **dilan9112: There will be, don't you worry! XD**

 **EternalKing: Hmm...I want them as a separate entity, so i'll give you Nero and Boy amnesiac!**

 **Stratos263: Yes, yes they did.**

 **jhellou: I like to call it Rank E luck. XP**

 **-Hakuno's brother is in School and Gender bender potion.-**

"Tamamo, whatever you do, do not glomp my twin bro! Got it? His servant will not be happy." Hakuno explained.

"Glomp him cause he's your twin! Got it!" Tamamo said in a chipper voice.

"No?! Dang it!" Hakuno groaned out, clutching her head.

"This is going to be good." Rin said, popcorn in hand. Ready to watch the shit storm that is about to happen.

"Rin!? You're suppose to help me!"

"But, Hakuno, this is going to be funny, why would i stop it?"

"You sadist tsundere!"

"And proud of it!"

Suddenly, Hakuno's twin sense flared. "He's here!"

"Hakuno!" the door to their classroom slid open, and in came a guy with brown hair, and is wearing the boy uniform.

"Hakunon!" without a word Hakuno tackles her twin.

"Praetor! Are you okay!" a girl with blonde hair exclaimed, her hair in a bun, a ahoge sticking out, her red dress was tranparent on the front.

"I'm fine Nero."

"Heya Nero!" Hakuno waved, still on top of her twin.

"Umu~, it's good to see you too!"

Hakuno stood up and help pull her brother up. "So! What do we do? Eat a yakisoba? Have tea with Leo? Beat the crap out of Julius?"

"I agree with the beat the crap out of Julius!" Hakunon answered and high fived his sister.

Hakuno was suddenly pushed out of the way when Tamamo tackled Hakunon.

"Mikon! I'm going to make you my husband!"

Nero felt a vein throb on her forehead. "You slut! You already have a husband! Leave my praetor alone." and out came the sword making its way to Tamamo, she blocked it with her mirror.

"Well, I am a fox! I get greedy!"

"You dare say that you are going to take something away from an Emperor?"

"No offense, but Master is great in bed, has awesome bed prowess and is awesome when she is sick! But she doesn't have the 'D' so..."

"Tamamo!?" Hakuno said aghast, her face covered in blush.

"Umu~, not my fault! So don't you go stealing someone else's property!"

Rin who was laughing so hard, decided to be the little troll she is. "Hey! Tamamo, if you want the 'd' you should've said so."

"Rin! Don't you dare!" Hakuno tried to drop kick Rin, but the girl only lean to the left, letting the master sail pass her head.

"Hakuno!" was Hakunon's brotherly shriek when he saw his twin land on the floor, he kneels next to her.

"Rani and I have a spell, if you want we can cast it."

"What kind of spell?" Tamamo asked, mirror still at ready.

There was some sort of sound, and Rin pulled out a bottle. "Ta-da! The magical Gender Bender potion!"

"Stop parodying Doraemon! We'll get sued! And that isn't even a spell!" Hakuno screamed from behind her, Rin ignores it.

"There are 3 steps Tamamo, step one force drink it to her, step two wish fot it! and finally step three, you'll get your 'D'."

"I'm right here you know?!"

"Now! Freeze your Master Tamamo!" Rin ordered, pointing at the master.

"Brother?! Help me?!" Hakuno shrieked,

"Nero?!" Hakunon exclaimed. "Got it Praetor!" with that she slash the bottle off of Rin's hand, making it sail.

They all move in slow motion when they saw the bottle was about to hit Leo, "Where did he came from?!" Rin shrieked, in slow motion.

"Nooooo..." Tamamo tried to reach for it, in slow motion.

With a girlie 'Kyaa' the bottle's content splashed all over the Haraway. The image of a girl Leo appeared in Tamamo's head, with a poof of smoke, Leo changed.

"Ara, hello, who may you be?" they all gasp at what they saw, instead of a short haired boy, the girl standing in front of them has a long flowing blonde hair, a white sundress, an umbrella is perch on her shoulder, and white sandals completed the look.

"Fuck?!" was the only thing they can shout/exclaim. "Gawain is going to kill us?!"

 **End**

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review, Fave or follow! It'll make me update faster...i think? nyehe!**

 **-Drexeru Out-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Planning on making all the main servants change gender and then at the end it'll be chaos...hahaha! I am having to much fun with this, I'll call this the gender bender arc.**

 **Disclaimer: Fate/Extra belongs to Type-moon**

 **-Even more Gender Bender-**

"What a peaceful place, it is a good day to have tea in the garden." Leona(Hakunon gave the name, she liked it.) said, drinking from her cuppa, bathing in the sunny glow.

The five who were watching from behind a bush all looked away, "There's a glow! Where's that coming from! There isn't even a sun!" Hakuno said covering her eyes, two sticks where taped on her head.

"I heard of this, It's called the british aura!" Rin exclaimed, holding two branches in her hands.

"Umu~, that is the aura of royalty!" Nero nodded sagely, arms crossed.

"Mikon! She's so graceful!" Tamamo said, using her mirror to look, the glow was so bright even a servants eyes can't see it.

Hakunon only nods in agreement.

"How do we reverse this?!" they pause when they saw a group of boys all scream while covering their eyes.

"Our eyes! our eyes! It burns! We're blind!" they all said, plopping on the ground like a magikarp.

"Don't worry Hakuno! I have a plan!" Rin said, again there was a sound and she took something out of her pouch. "Ta-da! The magical Reversal Potion!"

"I told you to stop doing that!"

"It's fun okay!"

"How do we do this?" Hakunon interupted, looking at the bottle.

"Well, all we got to do is pour it on her, and let Tamamo think of him as a guy."

"So, how do we do it?"

Everyone was quiet after those words left Nero's mouth, they all look at the bottle and then at Leona.

"I know!" Rin said, "Cu!" like some sort of dog, he comes running, stopping beside the five.

"Use your Gae powers and throw this at her!" Rin slammed the bottle on the poor lancer's face. "Ma fez!" was Cu's reply.

"You do know we can just throw it in our position, right?" Hakuno said, making the others pause.

"Oh yeah, Cu, we don't need you anymore!" with that Rin goes to a baseball pitcher's position. Staring at her target.

"Chesto!" with a battle cry, she threw it at the poor british. But this is Rin we're talking about, her luck rivals those of EMIYA and Cu.

So instead of Leona, one of the guy that got blinded raised his hand hitting the bottle, making it sail, again. It made its way to an unsuspecting Drake, Alice, and Robin, who appeared out of nowhere.

"No..." they all exit the bush, in slow motion. Running and reaching in vain for the sailing bottle. With a resounding gah, the bottle drenched the three, there was a poof.

When the smoke cleared they all groan, there looking at them were three sets of eyes,

the taller of the three has short messy dark pink hair, he was still wearing the same clothes, and a lack of two bumps in the chest area.

the second tallest was wearing green skin tight suit with a skirt, short orange hair is unkept that stops at her neck.

finally the last one is a silver hair cute boy, with the generic bishounen look, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with a black vest and shorts.

"Oh shit!" they all exclaimed.

"Oh man! I don't know what happened but i am liking this!" Drake whooped looking at his hands and patting his chest.

"I'm a girl! I'm a girl! It's the end of the world!" Robin wailed, going to his *cough* her *cough* knees, like all the goodness in the world dissapeared.

"Wait? Did something happened?" Alice the ever so innocent girl, I mean cute guy he is only tilted his head like a confuse puppy.

"Rin!" Hakuno shouted, taking the girl by her front shirt, shaking her. "This is getting out of control!"

"Don't. Blame. Me. The. Universe. Is. Against. Us!" Rin said in between shake.

"We need an antidote." Tamamo stated, "I may hate Robin, but seeing her wailing like a baby is making me feel guilty!"

"So, Rin, how do we fix this?" Hakuno asked, again.

"I have a plan! And it won't fail this time!"

 **End**

 **Well, the shenanigans continues. Thanks for reading. Leave a review, fave or follow!**

 **-Drexeru Out-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I got a bit of writer's block for the last installment of the gender bender Arc. So have this! Sorry for the really, really slow update! But don't you worry i'll keep on updating! Since Extella is out, Hakuno will be wearing her Extella clothes, same for Hakunon. And the gang transfered in it.**

 **-Who taught Altera that word?! Easy! Its Drake!-**

It was a normal day for the twins, they we sleeping in their respective rooms, Hakuno with a japanese style, while Hakunon in a more roman style.

Below the palace was the kitchen, with a groaning Drake slumped on the long table. "Where is the medicine when you need it."

"It's your fault! You and Robin shouldn't have drinked so much!" Tamamo said, frying something into her pan, and taking out something out of the oven.

"Alice-san! Mind waking up everyone?" Tamamo called out, Alice and Alice who were busy coloring from their book look up and nod.

"Thanks, and good morning Altera." the young King of combat only nod and sat next to Drake, "Morning is not for good civilization." she whined, rubbing the last of her sleep.

"You said it kid, Fucking mornings, Shitty Beers."

Altera being the curious kid she is, look up. "What's Fuck?"

Drake paused, and it suddenly dawned on her on what happened. "Shit."

"Hai! Hai! Your idol Elizabeth is here?!" said girl appeared, waving her arm. "Good morning people!" she was answered with a chorus of 'Morning'

"Elizabeth, mind waking up my sister?" Hakunon, who just appeared, asked Elizabeth which the girl said yes with a thumbsup and teleported to Hakuno's room. The two were separated from the others and Alice only went to wake up their friends.

"Morning." Drake and Altera chorused.

"Umu! A good morning indeed!" Nero sat on Hakunon's right, the twins were at the head of the long table.

"Altera, Fucking is like talking, you know. When went up to a person to talk to them, like what Elizabeth is doing! You know?" Drake explained, Altera nodded.

"Breakfast is ready!" with a flick of Tamamo's finger their breakfast appeared in a poof of smoke. Right on cue the others all teleported to their respective sits, looks like Rin forgot to tie her hair.

"Where's Master?" Tamamo asked, Altera being the good kid she is answered. "Elizabeth and Hakuno are fucking!"

The entire table paused when they heard Altera, they look at Tamamo and nearly yelped at the aura she was radiating. "Excuse me, I need to do something." with that she teleported away.

"Okay, who taught her that word?!" Hakunon shrieked, Robin who was beside a sweating Drake, pieced it together.

"Oh you are so dead Drake."

"I know, you think i can still runaway, Robin?"

"Nope, sorry bro."

"All of my stash belongs to you now Robin, it was nice knowing you."

"Yes, it is an honor."

Li Shuwen saw the exchange and smirked. "Master, let us ask Altera, where did you here it from, Altera?"

"From Drake!" was Altera's innocent answer, unknowingly sending Drake to her grave.

"There's your answer." Shu said while sipping his tea.

Drake hightailed it out before they can make move.

"Lu Bu!" Rani ordered, the berseker roared and threw his spear at Drake, sending the woman on the tatami floor with a thud.

"Whoa, nice throw big guy! ten out of ten!" Cu said with a thumbsup, Lu Bu roared.

"Elizabeth!?" there was shaking, explosion, and lots and lots of explosions. The others just sighed and continued eating.

"Good to be home." Hakunon said, the others giggle and chorused there agreement.

 **End Note: Wrong Grammar is wrong, FGO is taking to much of my time and i still failed to get Jeanne, damn you RNGesus and 1% drop rate! Stupid Black keys! Damn you Kirei!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This idea was thanks to snoogenz (Thanks bro, it was too brilliant so i had to roll with it.) And it actually only took a week! A miracle! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-Body Switch...Why?! (Hakuno) -**

She gets up and goes to the bathroom, she said 'Thank you' to Tamamo, and decides to do her schedule.

To Do List.

-Thank Tamamo for the breakfast.

-Do Head of the moon cell things with her Bro.

-Stare at the fake sky

-Runaway from the shenanigans

-More things involving papers

-Runaway from your so called friends.

-Lock thyself from my room.

-Rinse and Repeat for another day

Now that Hakuno saw her list, she dedicated her day to following it.

But fate has it, the Author decided to be a pain in the neck and make her life as miserable as possible.

After closing the sliding door of her room, she faced to the left and was bulldozed by a running Rin, a angry Haraway assassin following.

Rin in her haste to run dropped something on Hakuno, Tamamo, who's husbando senses tingled knew her master got hurt, so she exits the room, in nothing but an appron and a laddle.

"Master! Are you okay!" Tamamo exclaimed, helping Hakuno sit up. With her eyesight back she looks at Tamamo, and seeing her clothes, she gave her a blank stare.

"It's comfy! And it's typical for a housewife to wear this!" she only groan at Tamamo's explanation.

Before Hakuno can say anything, Rin, who backtracked appeared and accidentally trip on the two, the force was enough to make Tamamo lean and kiss Hakuno on the lips.

Rin and the now gaping Julius looked at the two, there was a blinding light, when it deemed down, Hakuno and Tamamo were quiet.

"Hey, Hakuno, Tamamo you okay?" Rin nervously asked, and tried to pat her pocket and felt a certain tablet was gone. "No, don't tell me?" she looks at the two and saw Tamamo blink.

"Ugh, i feel like I went 5 rounds with Drake." she groaned out, holding a hand to her temple, "And why do i feel heavy?" Tamamo's voice changed, it was a bit low than the usual peppy sound.

'Oh dear, I'm dead, I am so dead' Rin thought, sweat falling from her face.

"Mikon!" Hakuno sat up, and looks around.

"Mikon?" Tamamo asked, she suddenly paused and looks at herself. "Why? Why do i have big boobs? And why am i seeing myself?"

Meanwhile, the usually blank Hakuno was squealing while hugging herself. "Mikon! Best day ever!"

"RIN?!" Tamamo shouted, looking at the girl, seeing that her bestfriend was angry, no fuming she did the sane thing a person will do in this situation, she uses Julius as a shield to buy time and run as fast as possible.

"Drats! She got away!" Tamamo(Hakuno) said, a twitching Julius was on the floor, passed out, with Hakuno(Tamamo) poking him with a stick.

"Anyway! First get change, second Tamamo! stop poking Julius! We'll ask Rani gmfor a cure!"

Hakuno(Tamamo) squeals a reply.

 **-Later-**

A frowning Tamamo(Hakuno) was glaring at Rin, while a giggling Hakuno(Tamamo) was by her side trying to feed her. "Honey! Say Ah..."

Tamamo(Hakuno) can't say no to that face so accepts it.

"Weird body switch is good civilization!" Altera commented, making the occupants of the room groan.

"So? Rani, can you cure it?" Hakunon asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Nero was asking her Master to do the same to her, which he obliges.

"Well, knowing what kind of medicine it was, there is only one cure."

"What is it?" Tamamo(Hakuno) asked, Rani clears her throat and said the dreaded words. "A kiss on the lips will do the trick."

Everyone wss silent after those words, they all look at Hakuno and Tamamo. "Mikon! If it's that! I'll gladly do it!" with that Hakuno(Tamamo) didn't wait to be transfered to their room and instead kissed Tamamo(Hakuno) right there and then. All the boys blushed, Rin was covering Altera's eyes, while Elizabeth was covering both Alice's.

Before things got a little to heated up, Tamamo(Hakuno) was turning blue from the lack of air, they both glowed, Hakuno separates from the kiss, breathing heavily and saw her own body. "Yes!"

"Mikon! Best day ever!" Tamamo squealed, hugging Hakuno who only sighed, rubbing Tamamo on the head. The two paused when the room was too loud. They look up and saw chaos.

Drake was acting like a wuss, Robin was laughing for no apparent reason, Alice was roaring, Hakunon is touching himself, mouthing the words Umu, Nero was banging her head on the table. Lu Bu was asking what happened and about good civilization. So on and so forth.

"This is Rin's fault, you fix this." Hakuno deadpanned, looking at Elizabeth who was nervously laughing.

"In my defense, it was Julius's fault."

"Rin."

"I don't know!"

"Let me do it!" Rin(Elizabeth) said, and took out something from her pocket, it was a mic. "Let's do this!" the resulting explosion from Rin's(Elizabeth) voice was heard in the entirety of the moon cell, destroying windows, the explosion went nuclear when Nero joined.

How did a simple body switch turn into an apocalypse for the moon cell. No one knows, but i think the people like it that way.

"Why." Hakuno groaned out, with Tamamo laughing by her side. Just another day in the moon cell.

 **End Note: Next up is the final chapter of the gender bender Arc! stay tuned! See ya all at the next update!**

 **-Drexeru Out-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I have no excuse! Gosh…the reason why I haven't updated all of my fics is because I lost all of my files! Even the backup ones…it made me lost all will to write…but I am back, I managed to save some of them. So here's an update after like, how many months!**

 **Also, please don't be angry at me for the stereotyping and all the things I typed in here! I watched and read too many KanColle and Girls und Panzer! Don't flame me!**

 **Dilan9112 asked if another Xover will happen…good news Dillan, since I am stump, and I saw your review, I decided to make one! Continuation of the Dimension Hopping! Saber meets Britons! Enjoy!**

 **-When two British meet…Tea time is a must-**

Hakuno and Hakunon stare dumbfounded at the three british, who were talking like they have known each other for a long time, over a cup, and a lot of cups of tea.

Shirou and Rin share the same look. "So? Does that mean we have to…" Shirou trailed off, looking at Rin.

"We can't do anything…we just have wing it!" Night!Rin exclaimed, meanwhile the mooncell people where in a circle.

"Julius! I thought you fixed their obsession with tea!" Hakuno shout whispered, Leo and Gawain looked like they are enjoying their talk with King Arthur.

"We are British! Drinking Tea is in our blood! None can take that away!" the Haraway assassin said.

"If we don't do something, they'll be talking over tea and crumpets for an entire day! And we need Leo. Since, we just defeated Archimedes! Lots of fixing!" Extra!Rin shout whispered back.

"We can hear you, you know." Night!Rin deadpanned, joining their circle.

"Quiet Fake me!"

"I told you! I am not a fake!"

Both Rin, growled at each other, making the group sigh, "Anyway, now that saber is like this…I mean, what do we do?"

"Interupt their tea time?" Tamamo suggested,

"Hell no Tamamo! No way will we do that! Do you know what happens if you interrupt tea time with Britons!" Hakuno immediately shot down the suggestion,

They all shivered, minus Shirou and Night!Rin at a certain memory. It involves Cheese, Leo, Gawain, fish and chips, and a lot of Tea. Let's just say that they got traumatized.

"Good point, any other ideas?"

"I got an idea! We're nothing more than a story! Shirou, I want you to use a command seal!"

"Come again? I only have three! I mean, one left!" Shirou exclaimed to Hakuno.

"No worries! We are nothing more than a fanfiction story! We got plot armor here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now! Use a command seal to stop Arthur from having tea with her fellow British!"

"What is going on?!" Night!Rin is too confuse, what does Hakuno mean story…and why is everyone not reacting to the insanity that Hakuno is spouting.

"We're used to it." They all answered, making Shirou look at them confused. "Don't go barging in someone else's inner monologue!" Night!Rin exclaimed.

"Umu, much that I hate to interrupt your discussion….they are gone." Nero suddenly pointed out, they all look and indeed, saw no British, except Julius, present.

"Shimata!"

"Cu!" Extra!Rin shouted, the servant immediately complied and disappeared. "Please! Let it not be that?!" Hakunon suddenly exclaimed.

"That?" Night!Rin and Shirou parroted,

"Tamamo!" "Nero" "Lu Bu!" "Li!" the four servant all disappeared at their Masters word.

"Again, that do you mean, that?" Night!Rin said, finally giving up at finding any sanity in this weird place they got teleported to.

"Leo is going to cook..." Hakunon dreadfully said, making all the masters cry. Even the emotionless Rani and Julius.

"What's so bad about that?" Shirou said, "You haven't seen the horror that is British cooking, granted some of them are great and decent…but…."

"Vegamite.." is Rani's only word.

They suddenly all lurched, "Well, judging by your reaction…it must be bad."

"Indeed fake me!" Extra!Rin said, "I am not fake!" is the instant reply.

"Anyway! Look for them! As the ruler of the mooncell! I order all servants and masters to stop Leo from cooking with Gawain!" Hakuno and Hakunon both shouted, the regalia ring glowing.

"Please! Let us be in time!"

 **End Note: Again, I am so sorry…please don't flame…..anyway, hope you enjoyed it! See ya guys on the next update!**

 **Drexeru out!**


End file.
